


Secret First Date

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Crush (Korean Musician), FANXY CHILD (Band), K-Hip Hop, Khh, Shin Hyoseob, korean hip hop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: You are an actress going on a secret date with Crush.





	Secret First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

You sighed in annoyance as you tied your hair up in a ponytail before pulling the hood of your hoodie up. You had applied minimal makeup knowing that if you put anything more it would make you stand out. The only thing that popped was the red lipstick you had applied, sadly it would be covered by a mask soon.

After making sure you were well hidden behind the mask and hoodie you made your way outside. You could see someone was waiting for you at the entrance of your building. “Did you wait long?” you asked.

As soon as he heard your voice Hyoseob looked up from his phone and smiled. “Yes,” he answered very straightforwardly. “But it was all worth it” he stretched his hand out to you wanting to hold your hand. 

You looked around before placing your hand in his.

He laughed, “you make it more obvious like that.”

“Sorry I don’t know how to do this.”  This was your first time going out with another celebrity. You had seen pictures of idols and actors getting caught secretly dating. You always wondered why they always got caught but now you could see it wasn’t as easy as you thought. 

You didn’t like not being able to see Hyoseob’s handsome face. He too was wearing a mask and it was completely stopping you from squishing his cheeks and kissing him. 

“Don’t worry so much, I’ll take care of you.” He pulled you in closer and pressed his covered lips against your cheek. “Now let’s go before someone sees us.” You melted with the sweet gesture and followed him happily.

You two walked hand in hand down the dimly lit streets. In order to keep from being seen you had to schedule the date late at night. “Normally for a first date, I would dress up more” you informed him. You were afraid your jeans and hoodie combo were lacking. They didn’t compare to the clothes he had seen you in on set. 

Hyoseob laughed, “I like how you look now the most.”

“Really?”

“Really,” he assured you. “You are always beautiful in my eyes,” Hyoseob remembered meeting you when he made a cameo in a drama you were in. He was so smitten by your smile that he came back to the set even after his part was done to see you and give you flowers. He even recorded the OST just so he could have you hear the love song he had made, thinking of you.

 

* * *

 

 

 When you got to the restaurant he made sure you two were seated in a dark corner where no one would see you. You smiled, happy to finally be able to see Hyoseob’s face when he took of the mask to eat. “I finally get to see your squishy face” you couldn’t resist and reached over the table to place your hands on his cheeks. 

Now that you didn’t have your mask he could see it clearly, the smile that made his heart flip. “You like it that much?”

You nodded.

“Then give me a kiss like the one you gave Lee Jong Suk.” 

You let go of him when you felt your cheeks burn up. You were blushing as you remembered your onscreen kiss with your co-star. “I can’t” you shook your head.

“Come on, stand up.” The kiss required you to stand behind him while he sat and looked up at you. 

“People will see” you were too embarrassed to do it. You would surely stick out.

“They won’t if you do it quickly.” 

You decided to do it. You got up and stood behind his chair mentally preparing yourself. This would be your first kiss in public with him. 

When Hyoseob looked up at you he could see your cheeks were now visibly red. He couldn’t see them for long though, you quickly bent down and pressed your red lips against his. 

Although you went in quick the kiss was slow and lasted a good moment. It was like you had forgotten where you were. After you pulled away you rushed to your seat and looked around hoping no one had noticed. 

Now Hyoseob was the one blushing. He had gotten quite jealous of seeing the kiss in the drama and was glad he got to experience it himself. The only difference was that this was a real one filled with feelings and emotions. “Now I’m not so jealous anymore.”

“You were jealous?”

He nodded, “I know it’s a meaningless kiss but still... it’s hard to see the person you love kiss someone else.”

“Hyoseob…” you were left speechless. He was really squishy on the inside as well. “I love you too.”

He reached his hand out to you like before and you took it. The warmth of his hand in yours was very comforting. It felt like you were with someone you had known your whole life.

 

* * *

 

 

After the meal, it was your turn to chose the next activity. “So where do you want to go?” On the way out of the restaurant, Hyoseob felt like someone was watching him. He looked around but saw no one. He didn’t want to worry you so he kept it to himself.

You thought about it as you walked out of the restaurant. “Noraebang” (Karaoke bar). If you went there you could make Hyoseob sing for you, not to mention you two could take off the masks again.

When you didn’t get a response from him you looked over at Hyoseob and saw how he looked over his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“Let’s go in here” he opened the door to a random store and stepped inside with you. 

You followed without question waiting for him to tell you what he was doing.

“I think someone is following us.”

“R-really?” You began panicking. If someone saw you then your relationship with Hyoseob would be exposed and it would be difficult to have any privacy. “What should we do?”

“When we get out we have to try and lose them. So get ready to run.”

You nodded in agreement. 

Stepping out of the store you kept a cool look. It was like acting, you pretended to not be fazed by those who were following you and continued to walk along the street like everyone else. Once you were in a crowd you two snaked through and hid in an alley. 

The alley was small and dark. Your chest was pressed up against Hyoseob’s, allowing you to feel every breath he took. “Do you think they are gone?”

“Maybe, there are too many people around for them to keep an eye on us.” When he finally looked down at you he saw the worried look on your face and wondered, “are you okay with this?”

“With what?”

“Being in a relationship. If we get caught-”

You placed your finger over his mask to stop him. “We talked about this already. I was scared at first, that’s why I kept pushing back our date but now I’m fine. I had fun and even if I end up in an alley again, as long as I’m with you I’ll be fine.”

He pulled down your hood so he could get a good look at your face. He felt lighter now that you assured him of where you stood. He loved you and didn’t want to hurt you or your career in any way. “I wouldn’t mind getting caught with you.”

“I wouldn’t mind getting caught with you either.”


End file.
